A Time For Every Purpose: Step 9
by Meg F
Summary: Set after A Time For Every Purpose and 12 Steps. Lorc just refuses to go away!


Title: Step 9  
Summary: Set after "A Time for Every Purpose" and "12 Steps". If you ain't read 'em - "A Time" was the story of season 2 Willow defeating an incubus, Lorc, and "12 Steps" was the story of Lorc attending Ex-Demons Anonymous.   
Archived at: www.angelfire.com/tv2/legendmf, eventually.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, don't hurt me!  
Thanks to: Jen, Vic, Pete, and Dot, as always.  
  
  
"Anyway, I've, um, come to apologise."  
  
Anya looked at the short, greasy man standing outside Xander's apartment. "For what? Wasting my time?" She put a hand on the door and started to shut it.   
  
He planted his foot in the doorway. Anya pretended not to notice. She shut the door swiftly. When he squealed in pain, she relented, and opened the door again. "You don't remember me," he said sadly.  
  
"No," Anya said, glad he finally understood her. She prodded his foot until he withdrew it, then she moved to shut the door again.   
  
"Wait!" he yelled. "I'm Lorc. I was - different when you saw me last. A year ago, remember? I nearly defeated you all." A wistful smile came over his face.  
  
Anya thought. "Lorc. . . Lorc?! Whoa." She stared at him. It was impossible to reconcile this smelly man with muddy hair with the handsome god she'd met a year ago. A grin stretched her mouth from ear to ear. "Yes, I remember you now."  
  
"It was my final attempt to take control around here," he said pensively. "I was so depressed after that experience with," he shuddered, "Willow Rosenberg. It took me two years to get over that. To regain confidence, and power, and try to finally drive you bunch of do-gooders out of Sunnydale. I had it all figured out. Willow was away. It should've all worked perfectly."  
  
Anya said, "So, you spent two years thinking about us?"  
  
Lorc nodded.  
  
Anya smirked. She put her hands on her hips. "Huh. We never thought about you."  
  
Lorc winced. He shrunk in on himself. "Anyway, I'm sorry. Lenny said I had to make amends. I'm sorry for trying to drain you all of sexual energy. I'm sorry it didn't work," he slapped himself on the forehead. "No, I'm not sorry it didn't work. One day at a time. I'm over that," he said firmly.   
  
Anya looked at his face and relived the memory, with great relish.   
  
// Tara lay on the cold ground in the park, eyes shut, breathing shallowly.   
  
Lorc pointed at Buffy and laughed musically. "Your turn," he said. He strode towards her, glowing with power.   
  
Buffy froze. "I can - resist you," she managed, through clenched teeth. "I'm strong - enough to fight - you."  
  
"I don't care if you fight me," Lorc said. He ran his fingers through his long, golden hair. "I don't need cooperation to drain you of sexual power." He laughed. Buffy crumpled.   
  
Lorc turned to Xander and Giles. Xander raised his eyebrows. "If you think I'm gonna go for you, buddy, you got another think coming."  
  
"It doesn't matter," Lorc said. He traced a finger down the side of Xander's face. Xander gasped, and wobbled. Giles held him up. Lorc took Giles's arm, and pressed his lips gently to his throat. The blood drained from Giles's face.   
  
Lorc smiled. Giles and Xander fell.   
  
Lorc stood tall, eyes gleaming, skin glistening. "Nearly complete," he said. "Nearly finished." He walked over to Anya, almost gliding over the rough ground. Anya folded her arms. He narrowed his eyes and reached out a hand to cup her chin delicately.   
  
Anya yawned.   
  
Lorc blinked. Taking a pace back, he frowned and studied her. He moved forwards again and took her hand. He stroked the inside of her wrist, then leaned over to place a kiss on the pulse point.   
  
Anya removed her hand, and shrugged.   
  
Lorc stepped forward and embraced her. His lips crushed against hers in a kiss. His hands roamed everywhere.   
  
He stepped back and inspected her.  
  
Anya grinned. "That all you got?"   
  
Lorc screamed. //  
  
"You don't have to apologise for that," Anya said truthfully. It was one of her best memories.   
  
"Thank you," he said, relieved, and fled. 


End file.
